My Own Season
by xXRavonXx
Summary: This is my own season a little after Back In Black. Episode 2 UPP! R
1. The New Kids

**Summary:This is my own season after Back in Black. But some things didn't happen like Manny being pregnant.**

**Episode Title:The New Boy**

**Plot:A little after the happenings in Back in Black, New kids come to Degrassi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters but I do own Ray, Reina, Kelly, Jose, Angel, Samantha, Mosiah, and Amanda.**

**The New Kids**

Emma and Manny head for school they see a group of kids coming out a bus and walking in the school.

"I wonder what's happening?" Emma says, Manny spots a cute guy.

"That guy is hot." Manny says smiling pointing at Angel.

"He is cute." Emma says smiling. Emma and Manny talk about their new outfits.

Emma was wearing a denim skirt with a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt, Manny was wearing a lavender crop-top with a pair of dark blue denim hip-huggers.

Spinner, Craig, and Marco walk towards the school together seeing the new kids.

"Oo new kids." Spinner says smiling weirdly.

"Couple of hotties there." Craig says raises his eyebrows in satisfaction.

"Yeah." Marco says eyeing up Ray and Mosiah smiling.

"OK Marco dude I didn't need to know that." Spinner laughs.

They continue walking towards school.

**Show's Intro and Song**

"I'm so nervous." Ray says walking next to his best friend Samantha, she throws her hair in a ponytail and shrugs.

"It seems like a cool school." Samantha says she looks at her self to make sure she looked fine she was wearing a pair of baby blue bell bottoms with a white tank top and a blue hoodie. "I hope we can make a couple friends." Ray nervously says.

Samantha smiles and walks in the school with Ray.

Kelly listens to her Eminem CD she feels someone tap on her shoulder her takes the headphones off, and turns around to see Emma and Manny.

"Hi I'm Emma and this is Manny."

"I'm Kelly."

"Welcome to Degrassi see ya around." Manny says following Emma into the building.

Kelly smiles to herself and follows the group.

Samantha stops and starts walking with Reina and Amanda while Ray waits for Mosiah. Mosiah walks up and smiles Ray smiles back.

"You nervous?" Mosiah says starting to walk.

"Yeah is it that obvious?" Ray nervously answers.

"Yeah your really red and kind of shaking." Mosiah smiles and puts his arm around Ray's shoulder as they walk in the building.

**

* * *

**

A Hour Later

Ray, Mosiah, JT, Toby, and Danny walk around.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Ray says.

"Well I'm in the chess club and the wrestling team." Toby says.

"I'm on the soccer team." JT says.

"And me I mess with my sister and I'm on the soccer team also." Danny says.

"Cool." Mosiah says.

Ray bites his lip.

"Ray ok you have to stop being so nervous." Mosiah says.

"I know but... nevermind." Ray looks at the ground.

Mosiah rubs his back.

"We'll see you guys later." Mosiah walks Ray to the bathroom.

Ray runs in a stall and throws up and spits in the toilet and flushes it quickly wiping his mouth with tissue and throwing it away.

"You ok?" Mosiah stands outside the stall biting his lip.

"Yeah." Ray comes out.

"What happened?" Mosiah says.

"I'm just nervous really nervous." Ray says breathing slowly.

* * *

Angel and Jose walk with Craig and Spinner.

"I think I'll like it here." Jose says smiling at some girl passing by.

"Well we hope you like it too." Craig says.

They all head for the M.I Lab for computer class.

* * *

Marco runs to the bathroom to check his hair he runs in and sees Ray and Mosiah.

"You ok?" Marco says looking at a sick looking Ray.

"Yeah." Ray says Mosiah puts his arm around Ray's waist and talks to him.

"You guys new?" Marco says.

Mosiah smiles. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Marco says.

"My friend Ray here feels sick."

"I'm ok." Ray says just then a headache starts pounding in his head.

Ray cries out a little and lays his head on Mosiah's chest as Mosiah wraps his arms around him.

"They are so cute together." Marco thinks he goes to the nurse getting a asprin for Ray.

* * *

Emma and Manny show Samantha and Amanda around.

"There is the Media Immersion lab." Emma says pointing at Mr.Simpson's class.

"That is math." Manny says pointing at Mr.Armstrong's class.

"This place is so cool." Amanda says.

**After a week....**

Kelly walks with Ellie to their lockers.

"Ok are we going to Ashley's party tonight?" Kelly says.

"Sure but make sure you stay away from Paige the queen Byotch." Kelly and Ellie share a laugh just as Paige, Hazel, and Amy walk by.

"Do you have a staring problem vampire girl?" Paige rolls her eyes at Kelly.

"Shut up bitch!" Kelly yells.

"Whatever whore!" Hazel says.

"You know what Hazel go finger yourself!" Ellie yells.

The Bitch Squad walks away pissed.

"BURN!" Ellie and Kelly say together they get their things and go to class.

* * *

Ray kisses Mosiah and smiles.

"Meet me in the gym after school." Ray says.

Mosiah kisses Ray back and goes to Science.

"Ok Ray I see you and Mosiah are going well." Spinner says.

"What you need someone?" Ray pouts and then laughs.

"Yea." Spinner soberly says he hugs Ray smiles.

"Ok Spin."

"OK dude." Spinner smiles and walks to Science.

Ray smiles and goes to the M.I Lab.

* * *

Craig sits in the gym waiting for Manny.

"Hey Craig whats wrong?"  
"OK babe I'm sorry but it's over."

"What?! Is it Ash?!"

"No I just...."

"I..I."

Manny runs out the gym leaving Craig there thinking about what he just did.

* * *

At the Party....

Mosiah and Manny sit in a guest room.

"Mosiah I'm ready."

Manny takes her bra off.

Manny and Mosiah start having sex while the party still goes on downstairs.

"Hey Marco have you seen Mosiah?" Ray asks.

"Nope." Marco says.

Craig walks up to Ray drunk and asks him to dance.

"ok." Ray and Craig start dancing after awhile Craig starts crying about Manny and Ashley.

Ray takes him upstairs to console him.

"Craig ok why don't you talk to them both."

"Wait I don't need them we can have each other Ray."

Craig starts kissing Ray's neck leading to other things.

* * *

Read&Review also write in the review if you want an certain thing to happen. 


	2. Broken Part 1

**Episode Title:Broken**

**Plot:After my madeup episode The New Kids. Mosiah and Ray are avoiding each other while Craig and Ray stop talking between what happened butRay finds a new friend in Sean. Ray/Sean,Mosiah/Jay,and a little Spinner/Paige**

**Sub Plot:Manny takes a pregnancy test after she did it with Jimmy the night of the party too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters but I do own Ray, Reina, Kelly, Jose, Angel, Samantha, Mosiah, and Amanda**

**Broken**

Ray runs up the stairs not feeling nervous about his school anymore he had friends and a really special boyfriend, but Ray messed up when him and Craig did it at the party and ever since he has been avoiding Mosiah. But Ray doesn't know that Mosiah also did something he had sex with Manny and might've gotten her pregnant. Ray sees Craig and slight smiles then quickly runs to his locker. Mosiah stops in front of he school and looks at it wondering if he could talk to Ray about having sex with Manny. Manny taps Mosiah's shoulder, he turns around and looks at her.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Manny says.

"So am I and don't know how to tell Ray what I did." Mosiah looks down.

"Well I'm not with anyone so it's just on my shoulders and I feel guilty for getting you to cheat on Ray with me." Manny bites her lip.

Sean sees Ray at his locker and knowing he was like the smartest kid in class goes to ask him or help.

"Um Ray right?" Sean nervously says.

Ray turns to Sean and smiles.

"That's me."

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with my lit paper for Mrs.Kwan's class."

"When is it due?"

"Well on Friday."

"OK then were do you want to study here, your house, or mine?"

"Um mine."

"Cool I'll meet you at the flag pole at 3."

"Ok thanks Ray." Sean says as he runs off.

"What was that about?" a voice says.

Ray turns to see Mosiah.

"Uh um hey."

Mosiah smiles Ray does too.

"Um I have to talk to you." Mosiah says.

"Me too but you first and bathroom."

Mosiah and Ray go to the bathroom.

"Ok Ray I um at the party me and Manny kind of you know."

"Uh no I don't know."

"We did it, had sex."

Mosiah looks down.

"Well that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about at the party me and Craig did it we were drunk."

"What?!" Mosiah looks angrily into Ray's eyes.

"Well at least Craig can't get me pregnant and I can't get him pregnant either." Ray yells.

"I used a condom!"

"Well sometimes they are deffective."

"Ok I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Mosiah and Ray kiss, Ray moves back.

"That's how Craig kissed my gosh why."

"Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

Mosiah start leaving.

"Wait!"

Mosiah ignores Ray and keeps going.

Ray cries a little and then washes his face just then Craig comes in.

"Um hi ah Ray."

"Hi Craig."

"Look I'm sorry about it."

"Me too."

"Um does that mean we go out to you?"

"NO it means we were both drunk and sober and had sex what does it mean to you."

"Well um."

"HUH?"

"I kind of wanted to I mean for some reason I was attracted to you now after we did it I don't feel that way anymore."

Ray raises one of his eyebrows.

"I mean you were good but I don't know."

Ray laughs, Craig leans in to kiss Ray.

"I'm sorry Craig but I'm not ready."

* * *

Ray runs out the bathroom bumping into Marco.

"I'm so sorry Marco."

"It's ok."

"Um are you still with Paige's brother?"

"Who Dylan no we broke up he said that he needed someone closer to him."

"Wanna go to the movies Friday?"

"Is it as a date?"

"Maybe."

"OK. I''ll pick you up at 6:00 tommorow ok?"

"Yeah see ya."

Craig stands at the door watching the whole thing.

* * *

**Outside School at 3:00**

Ray sits on the bench the is next to the flagpole next to him sat Paige and Spinner kissing.

"Come one Sean."

After awhile Paige and Spinner leave and Sean comes.

"Where were you?"

"Um sorry I had detention."

"How?"

"Um I was blasting music." Sean shrugs.

"Thanks for making me endure killing Paige and Spinner for playing tounsel hockey right next to me." Ray says standing up.

"I'm sorry do you forgive me?"

Ray smiles and starts walking then turn to look at Sean.

"Yeah come on."

From a distance Mosiah stands with Jay watching Ray and Sean.

"So that's who he's with now?" Mosiah says watching Sean chase Ray.

"Guess so." Jay say licking his lips.

Sean tackles Ray into a pile of leaves, Mosiah and Jay pass.

Mosiah giving Ray the Death Glare.

"Sean!"

"It was hahahahaha so funny." Sean says laughing he helps Ray up.

"Ok literature paper."

"ok come on."

Sean fixes his head thinking about Ray in his head.

Ray thinks about Mosiah and Jay thinking they go out.

Sean tries to shake the thoughts of doing it with Ray from his head.

They walk in Sean's house.

"It's cool you have your own house."

"Yeah but I barely have money to get by I mean with groceries and clothes things like that."

"Maybe when I see your not some crazy lunatic I'll think about moving in with you to help you pay things."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"But you barely know me."

"I like you, I think you a good person so far."

"I am promise."

* * *

Mosiah and Jay sit in his back seat kissing Jay on top of Mosiah undoing his shirt.

"Jay are you sure no one will come?"

"Yeah."

Jay trails kisses over Mosiah's stomach, Mosiah moans.

Mosiah undoes Jay's pants.

* * *

Sean and Ray stare into each other's eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I ever saw." Sean says staring in Ray's ice blue eyes.

Ray blushes and looks down, Sean smiles.

"What?" Sean says.

"No one every said that about my eyes."

"Oh."

"I like the color of your eyes."

"OH you do."

Sean straddles Ray and starts tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Ray laughs and giggles wriggling around.

"You want me to stop?"

Ray nods while still laughing.

"Kiss me."

Ray's eyes go wide and Sean stops tickling Ray.

"What?"

"Um nothing I was kidding."

Ray smiles more and kisses Sean's cheek.

* * *

Mosiah kisses Jay's neck and puts his clothes back on Jay does the same.

"Do you feel better?" Jay says smiling.

"Yeah a little does this mean we are together."

"I don't know kid."

"Don't call me kid."

Mosiah laughs him and Jay start making out again.

* * *

"Emma look at the pregnancy test is it positive or negative?"

Emma walks in the bathroom and stares at the test in awe not answering Manny runs in and swallows spit.

"OHMYGOD!" Manny scream shocked and kind of happy.

"Um Many who is the dad Craig?"

"Well Em I had sex with....."

* * *

Read and Review after two reviews I will continue thanks for reading.

**A Different Episode But It Will Be Continued**


	3. Life's Treasures Part 1

**Episode Title:Life's Treasures Part 1**

**Plot:There is a killer in degrassi and people are going missing and some are dying.**

**Sub Plot:Paige cheats on Spinner with Craig.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters but I do own Ray, Reina, Kelly, Jose, Angel, Samantha, Mosiah, and Amanda**

**Life's Treasures Part 1**

She kisses him her boyfriend sees he is pissed and out for revenge.

"Honeybee what's wrong?" Paige asks Spinner for his silence in lunch.

"Nothing that concerns you, you dumb slut." Spinner mumbles.

"Hun, what did you just call me?"

"A slut! S-L-U-T!"

Everyone looks at their table Hazel,Jimmy,Amy, Marco, Alex, and Jay look over at Spinner and Paige.

"Maybe you two should talk about this in a less public place." Hazel whispers.

"Why?!" Spinner yells he flips over a table and leaves the lunch room, Paige runs after him.

Everyone shares glances and gossips about what happened.

"I hear Paige is a prostitute and Spinner caught her."

"Well I heard Paige hasn't been generous enough to give him any since the whole Bardell guy thing."

"No she has been with the kid Dean all along."

A bunch of kids say talking about the situation.

"Spinner!!" Paige chases him then finally catches him.

"Paige your cheating on me with someone else!" Spinner pushes Paige back she slams into a locker.

"SPINNER what is your problem?!"

"YOU!" Spinner yells as he walks out the school leaving Paige to sort things out herself.

Craig walks up and smiles at Paige.

"It's all your fault you idiot you said no one goes there!"(1)

"What are you talking about?"

"Spinner saw us."

"So what we can still be together now can't we?"

"Yeah but I need some time to think ok hun?"

"Sure."

Craig goes to kiss Paige but she walks away.

**Theme Song**

He takes out the knife and raises it to his face the sunlight makes it glint onto the wall, he smiles and shoves it in the waistband of his baggy green army pants.

"I'm ready." He says as he leaves the basement, he walks outside his house it was dark.

"Good, it's the perect time." he angrily says.

He walks toward her house and knocks on the door he knew her parents had left a long time ago.

He knocks on the door, and waits and waits.

Finally she opens the door.

It was Paige she slightly smiles and goes to hug him, he moves and slams her head against the door knocking her unconcious, he throws her over his shoulder and takes her away.

Hazel sits in Mr.Radditch's(sp?) office crying.

"I'm sorry Ms.Aden Paige has been missing since early last night, but the cops are looking for her."

"Thank you Mr.R." Hazel sobs slowly leaving his office.

"Hazel what happened?" Marco asks.

Jimmy wraps his arm around Hazel.

"He...he said Paige was kidnapped or missing since yesterday night after we left they found blood on her door."

Marco gasps so does Jimmy.

"How, who, why?" Marco says.

"Wait, what about Spinner you know him and Paige were arguing weren't they?" Alex says.

"Yeah, but he didn't come today." Jimmy says.

Ellie and Kelly walk to their lockers.

"Did you hear about it Paige is missing maybe even dead." Ellie says opening her locker.

"Yeah I wonder what happened to her." Kelly says taking out her lunch money.

"Wanna go out to eat or eat here?" Ellie says.

"Let's go to the Dot." Kelly says they start heading to the Dot passing by a happy Ashley.

"Hey El." Ashley waves.

Ellie waves back.

Emma and Manny sit at their lockers, Reina walks up with her lunch.

"Hey Em and Manny." Reina says sitting with them.

"Hey Reina." They say. "Did you hear about Paige?"

"Yeah." Reina says.

"Who do you think did it?" Manny says.

"Well no one really likes her that I know." Reina says.

"She is alright, but she did start off at the wrong spot with most people." Emma says taking a bite from her sandwich.

"What do you expect she is like queen bitch." Manny says spraying granola bar over the floor.

"Eew." Reina says making a face.

"Manny!" Emma exclaims.

He was going for someone else and this time he was going for someone he knew well.

He knocks on the door Jimmy opens it.

"Who where hav-" Jimmy is cut off because of the knife flying at his stomach he swings his crutch hitting him across the face and gets to his room.

"JIMMY you won't get away!" a familiar voice yells.

Jimmy locks his room door, he kicks the door splintering it.

"Leave me alone!"

He jumps on top of Jimmy slamming him on to the floor, just as Jimmy is about to unmask him he stabs Jimmy over and over killing him.

He walks to Hazel's house and knocks on her door she opens it.

"Spinner?!"

"Hazel."

"Where's Paige?!"

Spinner backslaps her she falls back onto the stairs behind her.

"Spin!"

Spinner goes to jump on Hazel she throws out her legs kicking Spinner out the door.

"Looks like Spirit Squad helped." Hazel says as she runs to the kitchen and grabs the phone.

Spinner appears and slices Hazel's arm.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
